Logically Speaking
by Izabella the Se7enth
Summary: Naruto the idiot, Sasuke the ass, Sakura the temperamentally insane. A threesome to be feared; to be admired. But Mr. Ass over there just HAD to go and screw everything over. Well hell will freeze before I let that bastard forget all the crap he's done.


Prologue

"Teme, either you're too concerned about breaking your perfectly manicured nails to help, or too weak to lift your own luggage. Whichever, you're still gay," Naruto growled impatiently. He chucked a particularly heavy duffle bag at his companion and checked his watch again. She should be here soon.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, lifting the bag's straps up higher on his shoulder. "Is it that time of the month again?" he asked in an uninterested yet mocking voice. Naruto turned and gave him a nasty look, continuing to tap his foot on the dirty pavement eagerly.

No, he wasn't always like this. On the contrary, he was the total _opposite_ of a jerk. It's just that it's been over three years since he'd last heard from his Sakura, much less seen her in person. He was anxious and tired, and very, very wary about having Sasuke as a travel buddy. He and Sakura didn't exactly have a pretty history together, and he highly doubted she would be welcoming towards the poor retard. After all, she was known to hold a grudge.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. "Teme, when you see her… try not to be such an ass. We don't want to have to pay for medical care while we're on vacation," he warned. Sasuke grunted and looked away, knowing perfectly well that it was completely possible for events to turn like that. When they'd last been together (meaning the original three of them), Naruto was the knucklehead, Sasuke was the, he admitted begrudgingly, ass, and Sakura was he temperamentally insane. Her inhuman strength was nothing to laugh at.

"Don't worry dope; I don't plan on annoying her," his eyes cast away in shame. Okay yes, there had been some tiffs between the two of them, and yes, they were practically all his fault, but after he showed her his good side, and convinced her he'd grown up, she was sure to forgive him. Maybe things could even go back to the way they were.

But first thing's first, they had to actually _see_ her so his plans could get going.

There was a loud rumble from their left and they both looked up to see an old, red convertible cruse into the pick up zone of the airport. The hood and windows were rolled up, leaving them to guess who it was, but Naruto was raring to go.

"Ah? I think that's her! Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto began to wave his arms frantically. "Sakura-chan! Over here! Over here!" Sasuke dodged his friend's arms with ease and glanced from the corner of his eye to check if it really was her. Because, if it was, he wanted her to see that he was still as cool and sexy as always.

But the car kept going until it passed them and drove onward towards the parking lot. It didn't even slow down. Naruto grumbled, disappointed, "And I was sure it was her."

"I would never drive such an ugly car," someone blew into their ears.

Naruto and Sasuke practically jumped out of their skin in surprise. That was a voice they would, and could, never forget. Both males turned around simultaneously, fast enough to give them whiplash. Their eyes widened in sheer astonishment.

Pink hair, as bright as always, was pulled back into a low side ponytail, falling short of her (developed) chest, wavy with artistically cut side bangs. Long, black lashes accenting her lively jade eyes. An adorable heart shaped face with the trademark pout playing on her cute lips. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a teenage summer magazine.

Sakura was calmly watching the stranger's car disappear with interest before turning her attention back to her friends with a charming smile. "Welcome to Hawaii boys," she greeted warmly and wrapped both her bare arms around their necks and gave them a big hug. She had missed them, that for sure.

When Sakura pulled back, she smiled again and took each of their hands into her own, swinging them slightly as they walked towards her car. It was the same way they used to walk together in high school, almost in formation, before Sasuke dubbed himself too cool for such childish things.

"So, Hawaii is usually known for its surfing and snorkeling, but I found this _epic_ amusement park a few blocks away from my house. I was thinking after you get settled, we could all go and have some fun." Sakura glanced between Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for their reply, but not a peep came from either. She furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't _that_ shocking seeing her was it? "Uh… guys?"

Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought and his bright grin was plastered to his face as he began to swing their hands higher. "Sakura's already got an agenda down from the moment we land, eh? Sure, I'll go with anything you say!" He looked really excited, and he pumped his free fist in the air a couple times to show his happiness. Sakura giggled and turned to Sasuke.

"What about you?" she asked. He gulped, feeling her beautiful wide irises staring intently at him. She always had a way of doing that, looking straight into your eyes so it left you practically immobilized. I seared his heart with long forgotten memories.

Apparently he took too long to answer, making her pout more evident and tug at his arm restlessly. "Aw, come on. You're not gonna leave Naruto and me to have all the fun, are you?" She batted her lashes innocently. He flinched, knowing he was done for. That trick always worked on him. And the humiliating part was…

she didn't even know.

Damn those eyes.

He sighed, defeated, "Fine. Whatever." Both the pinkette and the blondy jumped in glee, speeding up their pace.

"Alright! This is gonna be an awesome summer! Believe it!"

**x**

**X**

**x **

**Okay, short chapter but a prologue is a prologue. I'll try and update more. Thankfully I got my laptop back from my cousin. I'm going to the anime expo Friday and Universal Studios the day after, so if you're around, be sure to say hi!**

**Se7en OUT!**


End file.
